La Princesa y La Guerrera
by Maiteshd
Summary: AU. Clarke Griffin es la princesa del pueblo, quien tiene que contraer matrimonio, pero todo bajo sus propias reglas. Lexa Woods, una guerrera dispuesta a dar su vida por la mujer que ama.


_**LA PRINCESA Y LA GUERRERA**_

Arkadia era una ciudad gobernada por sus reyes, Jake y Abby Griffin, él un hombre musculoso, rubio de ojos avellanas, ella una mujer de cabello y ojos marrones, la pareja tenía dos hijos, Jasper, el mayor del matrimonio tenía doce años, era un niño de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, y su hermana Clarke de unos ocho años, era una hermosa niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Clarke amaba pasear por las calles de la ciudad, no por el motivo de que todas las personas le hacían una reverencia, ni porque la alabaran, ella amaba pasear y conocer a la gente. Su madre tenía que decirle que se apresurara, porque con cada persona nueva que conocía se quedaba conversando. La gente la amaba por su simpleza, por el trato que la niña tenía con el resto de las personas, por la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

-Clarke, cuidado. –La regañó su madre. Clarke iba saltando y corriendo como si de una pista de baile se tratara, que no se dio cuenta cuando justo por su camino se cruzaba una niña de su misma edad, haciendo que las dos golpearan y cayeran al suelo.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? –Un hombre se había acercado a ellas, ayudó a su hija a ponerse de pie y cuando observó con quien había golpeado, su semblante cambió, y sus nervios se hicieron presentes.- Lo siento –Se apresuró a decir.- Mi hija no se fijó por dónde…

-Nada de eso –Lo interrumpió la reina.- Clarke fue quien golpeó con ella. –Su mirada era suave, tranquila y en sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa mientras su vista se posaba en la niña.- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó con amabilidad, la niña asintió con la cabeza avergonzada.- Clarke, pídele disculpas. –Dijo la mujer observando a su hija, quien asintió con la cabeza, y luego se giró para observar a la niña.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó la rubia rápidamente, y se acercó a la niña con una sonrisa.- Soy Clarke –Se presentó como si no la conocieran. Abby sabía perfectamente lo que vendría después, su hija hablaría tanto con la niña como con el hombre, le daba curiosidad todo lo que había a su alrededor, y si algo no entendía simplemente lo preguntaba. Clarke era una niña curiosa y muy inteligente para su edad.

-Lexa –Susurró la niña. Lexa tenía el cabello castaño, ojos verdes, un poco más alta que la rubia y probablemente la misma edad. Ella era la hija del herrero del pueblo, amaba ayudar a su padre, por lo que el hombre le daba algunos pequeños trabajos que sabía que su hija podría llevar a cabo.

Esa tarde, Clarke se había demorado más de lo normal, no sabía por qué pero le había agradado aquella castaña. La rubia había comenzado una conversación, con toda su paciencia ante las pocas palabras de la ojiverde, quien sólo respondía con movimientos de cabeza o con monosílabos. Clarke estaba fascinada con aquel lugar, y había prometido regresar al día siguiente, aunque no había informado de aquello a su madre.

* * *

Clarke se encontraba recorriendo la playa de la ciudad, caminando bajo el atardecer de aquel tranquilo día, se sentó sobre la arena, observando el horizonte. A unos cuantos metros de ella, muchos hombres practicaban con la espada y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al reconocer a una de las personas que allí se encontraban, sabía perfectamente cómo se veía, podía distinguirla a kilómetros de distancia.

Lexa hizo un movimiento brusco, quedando su vista en dirección hacia Clarke, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en la distancia, una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros, pero aquel contacto se vio interrumpido cuando un golpe hizo que Lexa cayera sobre la arena. Clarke tuvo intención de acercarse, pero giró su rostro para observar a su dama de compañía y a sus guardias, jamás la dejaban salir sola del palacio, por lo que la chica suspiró y decidió quedarse allí para observar aquel entrenamiento.

Ese día se lucharía por el amor de la princesa, ese día aquel guerrero que ganara el combate sería bendecido con su mano, Lexa había estado practicando desde que tenía uso de razón, en el taller de su padre tenía todo un lugar de entrenamiento, allí había comenzado a practicar cuando su padre, para su cumpleaños número nueve, le había regalado una pequeña espada que ella podía maniobrar fácilmente.

Lexa podía jurar que se había enamorado de aquellos brillantes ojos azules desde el día en que se habían conocido, con apenas ocho años y Lexa no había entendido cómo aquella pequeña rubia hiperactiva le había agradado. A medida que habían ido creciendo, Clarke había tenido más responsabilidades, y Lexa ayudaba más a su padre en el taller, por lo que las dos habían seguido en contacto sólo hasta los doce años de ambas.

El tiempo pasó, las horas fueron transcurriendo y en la plaza del reino ya se encontraba toda la población reunida para aquel evento. Clarke había declinado la oferta de convertirse en la esposa de cualquier príncipe de algún reino vecino, aunque se suponía que ella tendría que hacer lo que su padre le decía, siempre había sido la debilidad del hombre, y saber que su hija no quería marcharse de allí, lo había hecho feliz, llegando a un acuerdo donde ella debía casarse con alguno de sus guerreros, pero la rubia había decidido poner sus propias reglas.

Su padre le había pedido, desde hacía unos años, que tenía que ir pensando en buscar algún pretendiente y fijar fecha para una boda, la rubia había logrado estirar aquel período hasta que cumpliera sus diecisiete años, lo cual había sucedido treinta días atrás.

Era por eso que ahora todos los guerreros, y los ciudadanos del pueblo, quienes rondaran entre los dieciocho y veinticuatro años podrían participar, pero Clarke no había prohibido que las mujeres no pudieran presentarse, por eso en esos momentos, Lexa se encontraba entre los que lucharían a muerte.

Se había formado un especie de altar, allí se encontraban los tronos de madera de cada integrante de la familia, el más grande correspondía a su padre Jake, a su izquierda se encontraba el de Abby, mientras que a la izquierda de la mujer se encontraba el de Clarke, hacía la derecha estaba el de Jasper y el de su esposa, Harper.

Jake Griffin se puso de pie y todo el pueblo vitoreó su nombre, era uno de los pocos reyes que era amado, no sólo por su forma de gobernar sino también por su manera de ser con las personas. Alzó ambas manos, y trató de calmar a la multitud, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su esposa, Clarke había notado aquella sonrisa, y rápidamente giró su rostro, sus ojos azules volvieron a encontrarse por segunda vez con aquellos ojos verdes. Las dos se habían perdido en aquel momento que habían compartido, el cual finalizó cuando el rey dio comienzo a los juegos, así lo habían llamado entre los guardias, y Clarke lo odiaba, no le agradaba la idea que personas murieran por su amor. _"¿Por qué no pueden herirse?"_ le había preguntado a su padre cuando todo aquello había surgido, el hombre le había respondido que así se daban esas cosas, y todos los que participaban sabían a que se enfrentaban.

Se había decidido que las mujeres lucharían entre ellas, mientras que los hombres entre ellos, quedando así uno de cada uno que al final debían enfrentarse. Clarke deseaba irse de aquel lugar, si fuese por ella prefería que le dijeran quién había sido el ganador, sin tener que observar todo aquello, pero su madre le había dicho que era muy descortés no presenciar aquello, por lo que no le había quedado más remedio que estar allí.

Poco a poco los soldados iban cayendo, y aunque los hombres luchaban hasta su último aliento, a ella no le había interesado ninguno de ellos, su mirada estaba fija en las mujeres, quienes parecían ser mejor en combate que los hombres. El saber que Lexa todavía estaba de pie, y que parecía ser una de las pocas que más estaba resistiendo, la hacía sentir feliz, pero también le daba miedo saber que al final tendría que enfrentarse con algún corpulento hombre. Bellamy Blake y Wells Jaha por un lado, el primero era un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdosos, Clarke lo había visto entre los soldados de la guardia de su padre, y en más de una ocasión lo había encontrado observando su cuerpo, mientras que el segundo chico era más corpulento, tez oscura, cabello y ojos oscuros. Mientras que por el lado de las mujeres, Lexa Woods lucharía contra Luna Hilker, la segunda era una castaña de ojos claros, pero a Clarke no le interesaba en lo más mínimo aquella chica.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en medio, de lo que se podía llamar la arena de combate, listos para comenzar con su lucha. Al comienzo ninguno atacaba, hasta que el moreno tiró el primer golpe, pero Bellamy había logrado esquivarlo, comenzando así la lucha entre ambos chicos, Clarke estaba nerviosa, porque sabía que entre aquellos cuatro chicos estaría aquella persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida. La pelea había finalizado, Bellamy había sido quien había ganado, el chico se colocó frente al escenario y con una reverencia saludó a la familia real, Clarke puso los ojos en blanco, no le agradaba aquel chico, sabía que era demasiado egocéntrico y machista, aquello no le atraía, observó que Lexa sonreía, seguramente había notado el gesto que había hecho la rubia, por lo que esta se sonrojó y luego esquivó la mirada hacía el suelo de madera.

Era el turno de ambas chicas, listas para combatir, Lexa le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la rubia, quien volvió a sonrojarse ante aquello. Era cierto que hacía años que no habían cruzado más que unos pocos saludos, pero el sentimiento que ambas tenían, en lugar de desaparecer, había crecido con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa, la rubia siempre había estado pendiente de la castaña, de cómo había continuado su vida, y cuando su padre le dijo que debía desposarse, la imagen de Lexa vino a su mente, por eso había rechazado todas las propuestas de los reinos vecinos. Clarke tenía la esperanza de que fuese Lexa la persona con la cual compartir su vida.

Lexa y Luna tomaron sus armas, las dos atacaron al mismo tiempo, comenzando la lucha entre ellas, Clarke aferraba sus manos, en los apoyabrazos de madera, cada vez que Lexa recibía algún golpe o caía al suelo, aquello estaba siendo bastante justo. La ojiverde esquivo un posible golpe de la chica, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, Lexa estaba a punto de terminar con aquello, cuando Luna comenzó a pedir que se rendía, por lo que Lexa le concedió aquel pedido, pero Luna se había puesto de pie y estaba a punto de atacar a la ojiverde, cuando esta notó aquello, y con un rápido movimiento su espada desgarró la piel de la chica. Clarke suspiró aliviada cuando dieron por ganado el combate a favor de Lexa, pero la rubia sabía que lo peor estaba por venir, y no se equivocaba.

Lexa y Bellamy ya se encontraban en medio de la arena, les habían dado tan sólo unos pocos minutos para que la castaña se recompusiera, pero ella no necesitaba aquello. Clarke estaba nerviosa, movía su pie de manera efusiva sin quitar la vista de aquella chica. Bellamy y Lexa se movían en un círculo imaginario, sin quitar la vista del otro, esperando que alguno diera el primer ataque. Lexa había entrenado para ser paciente, esperar el primer ataque, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando después de varias vueltas Bellamy amagó acercarse a ella y atacarla, haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás, volvió a hacer un amago, y Lexa nuevamente retrocedió unos pasos, una sonrisa de soberbia cruzó por el rostro del chico, y Lexa aferró su espada con fuerza, intentando contenerse en acercarse a atacarlo. Bellamy volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez sí se había acercado a Lexa, para golpearla en un costado del cuerpo, la castaña interpuso su espada impidiendo que el filo de la hoja diera en ella. Se podía escuchar el sonido que hacían las espadas al chocar entre sí, Bellamy no daba un respiro, atacaba a diestra y siniestra, obligando a Lexa a detenerlo. Clarke intentó ponerse de pie cuando vio que Bellamy no le daba tregua a Lexa, pero su madre se apresuró a poner su mano sobre la chica, impidiendo que mostrara su favoritismo por la chica. Lexa esperó un nuevo ataque, y cuando estuvo a punto de recibirlo giró hacia un lado, esquivando tanto al chico como a su espada, con el filo de la propia rasgo la ropa sobre su brazo, provocándole un pequeño corte.

La gente vitoreaba por uno o por otro, alentando a alguno de los dos esperando que pronto comenzaron los verdaderos golpes, los golpes donde la sangra salía, donde terminaría con alguna de las dos vidas. Clarke deseaba que aquel combate terminara, no quería observar que Lexa fuese golpeada, quería que la castaña terminara con aquel combate, porque no tenía pensado compartir su cama aquella noche que el chico.

Clarke contuvo la respiración cuando Bellamy golpeó el estómago de Lexa, haciendo que el aire le faltara a la chica, su madre volvió a tomar su mano, la rubia estaba decidida a ingresar a la arena y detener la pelea. Abby volvió a negar con la cabeza y Clarke mordió su labio inferior, regresando a su lugar. El aire volvió a su cuerpo cuando Lexa se incorporó en el momento exacto en que Bellamy regresaba a embestirla, un pequeño alarido salió de la garganta de la castaña, el filo de la espada había dado justo sobre su piel, haciendo un pequeño pero profundo corte sobre su brazo.

Lexa tomó aquello como una advertencia de lo que vendría, y no se equivocó cuando vio a Bellamy sonreír triunfante, sabía que eso era todo, ganar o morir, porque perder ante una mujer y quedar vivo no era ninguna opción para él. Lexa por su parte fijó sus ojos en Clarke, quien le dedicó una leve sonrisa intentando incentivar a la chica, la ojiverde era quien tenía que ganar aquello, quien tenía que ser la esposa de la rubia, la chica por la cual todo el pueblo y reinos vecinos suspiraban con sólo verla caminar. Aferró su mano al mango de la espada, y se preparó para volver a la pelea, no se rendiría hasta ser ella quien esa noche durmiera al lado de Clarke. Nuevamente esquivó un golpe, y otro más, el chico había arremetido con todas sus fuerzas, pero la castaña no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, la castaña no se dejaría vencer, porque ella sería quien ganaría, ella sería quien tendría el placer de compartir su vida con la persona que amaba.

Pocos movimientos más bastaron para que aquello terminara, los cuerpos de ambos luchadores enfrentándose, cara a cara para ver quien ganaba, Lexa realizó un movimiento que Bellamy pudo esquivar, la castaña volvió a sentir que la piel le era rasgada, y volvió a gemir ante aquel dolor. Y un nuevo movimiento del chico volvió a cortar su pierna, trastabilló por el dolor. Lexa se acercó con rapidez a Bellamy, quien no se esperaba aquello pero movió su espada evitando que lo atravesara, Bellamy volvió a arremeter contra Lexa, quien esquivó al chico y cuando sus cuerpos se cruzaron, con un pequeño movimiento de su espada, el cuerpo de Bellamy cayó al suelo.

Clarke intentó no mostrar la felicidad que llevaba dentro al ver que Lexa había ganado aquello, su mente le recordó que ella estaba herida, pero aun así se quedó de pie allí, recibiendo la bendición del rey para el nuevo compromiso, el cual se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche. La gente vitoreaba su nombre, aunque podía parecer extraño que una chica ganara, se había ganado el respeto de todos los presentes, del pueblo entero. Lexa había escuchado que la nombraban como una gran guerrera, y aunque aquello podía hacerla feliz, sólo tenía ojos en ese momento para observar a la rubia de ojos azules que le sonreía alegre.

* * *

La ceremonia se llevó acabo en el Templo de Afrodita, la Diosa del Amor, mientras que el banquete había sido el más grande que jamás se había dado, Clarke había pedido que los ciudadanos del pueblo pudiesen asistir, cualquiera que estuviera de acuerdo con aquella unión era bienvenido a festejarlo con las novias y sus familiares. Clarke había desistido de poder estar a sola con Lexa para conversar, después de la pequeña batalla que se había librado en medio del pueblo, la rubia no había podido hablar con la castaña, y estaba preocupada, necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba. Su corazón volvió a latir de forma desbocada cuando la pudo observar en el Templo, aunque se había tranquilizado bastante, seguía preocupada por la que ahora era su esposa.

En el banquete no había podido cruzar más que unas simples palabras, y cuando lo hacían no estaban solas en ningún momento, Lexa no era una persona de muchas palabras, y Clarke lo había notado con tan solo ocho años, pero verla en esos momentos, respondiendo con monosílabos o moviendo su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro o de arriba abajo, la hizo recordar a la pequeña de ojos verdes que había llamado su atención en esos momentos. Cada vez que sus miradas se habían cruzado, una sonrisa se dibujaba en ambas rostros, ambas chicas estaban felices con aquella unión, Lexa había estado enamorada de la princesa desde que tenía uso de razón, mientras que Clarke con el tiempo no había podido negar que la atracción que sentía hacia la castaña era más que una simple relación de posible amistad, había soñado más de una vez con sentir sus labios contra los propios, sentir las manos de la castaña, los finos y largos dedos acariciando su cuerpo.

Ahora ambas chicas se encaminaban hacia la que era la habitación de Clarke, porque a partir de ese momento ya no sólo era de ella, a partir de ese momento aquella habitación era de ambas chicas. Lexa estaba segura que los latidos de su corazón podían escucharse desde el pueblo vecino, mientras que Clarke podía jurar que sólo estaba caminando por pura inercia, por puro instinto sus piernas se movían sin que ella las guiara. Una al lado de la otra, aunque los pasillos eran anchos, ellas iban demasiado cerca, tanto que sus manos podían rozarse, y una corriente eléctrica había recorrido sus cuerpos cuando el primer roce había aparecido.

-Puede parecerte un poco rara mi habitación. –Rompió el silencio Clarke en cuanto ambas chicas estuvieron frente a la puerta de madera. La rubia se detuvo mientras mordía su labio inferior, bajo la atenta mirada de Lexa quien no comprendía del todo aquello.- Si no te gusta, podemos pedir otra, hay habitaciones de sobra y seguramente podremos encontrar una para la comodidad de ambas. –Lexa asintió con la cabeza, intrigada de poder conocer la habitación de la que a partir de ese momento comenzaba a ser suya también.

Clarke abrió la puerta, aunque a Lexa le hubiese gustado hacer aquello, sentía que hacerlo ella podía ser una pequeña intromisión a la privacidad de la rubia. En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, Lexa observó atenta el lugar, una gran cama se encontraba en medio de la habitación, la castaña podía jurar que allí al menos podían entrar dos de ambas chicas tranquilamente, un pequeño mueble de madera se encontraba contra una de las paredes que no tenía ventana, sonrió al ver la cantidad de telas que allí había, algunas en las ventanas para cubrir los posibles rayos del sol por la mañana, pero los que más llamaban su atención eran aquellos que colgaban alrededor de la cama.

-Muchas cosas las pedí cuando era niña –Escuchó que decían detrás de ella, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Clarke golpear contra la piel de su cuello. Lexa siguió observando el lugar, y una pequeña carcajada que no pudo contener hizo que Clarke suspirara.- Sobre todo eso que acabas de ver –Comentó un poco apenada la rubia cuando la castaña había dirigido su mirada hacia la especia de piscina que tenía allí. Lexa se giró para observar a Clarke, quien tenía la vista fija en sus pies, la castaña levantó su mano, llevó su pulgar y su dedo índice hasta la barbilla de la rubia y levantó su rostro para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Me encanta –Susurró Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Clarke respondió de la misa manera, y la mirada de ambas bajó hasta los labios de la otra. El beso que se habían dado durante la ceremonia, había sido un simple y pequeño roce.- ¿Puedo? –Preguntó Lexa mientras daba un paso hacia Clarke, quien al escuchar su pregunta levantó la mirada para volver a encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, sentía que la piel le ardía justo en el lugar donde Lexa la estaba tocando, sentía que su barbilla ardía y que en cualquier momento podía quemarse, asintió con la cabeza, y espero que fuese Lexa quien diera el primer paso.

Lexa volvió a dar otro paso hacia Clarke, quien no se había movido de allí en ningún momento, la castaña llevó su mano libre hasta la cintura de Clarke, y con la otra fue acariciando la piel a su paso hasta situarla en la mejilla de la rubia, quien cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel simple roce de sus pieles. Lexa aprovechó el momento, se inclinó un poco para que sus labios se rozaran. Clarke separó sus labios en cuanto sintió aquel roce, su respiración se había acelerado, sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa, y ahora era todo su cuerpo el que ardía, el que podía prenderse fuego en cualquier momento. Lexa se inclinó un poco más, uniendo por fin sus carnosos labios con los dulces de la rubia, Clarke llevó sus manos hasta la fina tela que cubría el cuerpo de Lexa, aferrándose a ella. Al principio el beso era torpe, Lexa acercó más a Clarke a su cuerpo, acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos, Clarke separó sus labios cuando sintió la lengua de Lexa acariciarlos, permitiendo el acceso, cuando ambas se cruzaron en el camino una corriente eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos, el beso se había convertido en uno dulce, donde cada una podía disfrutar de la sensación que sus cuerpo estaban sintiendo en ese momento, un gemido ahogado salió de Lexa y Clarke rompió con el beso al sentir que el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia, quien con la punta de su lengua remarcó los carnosos labios de la castaña.

Clarke rompió con aquel contacto, separándose de Lexa con una sonrisa en sus labios, para luego morder el inferior mientras una pícara mirada aparecía, sus ojos se habían dilatado, la rubia llevó sus manos hasta las finas tiras que rozaban sus hombros, primero bajó una y luego la otra, y dejó que el vestido cayera al suelo mientras se encaminaba hacia la piscina, quedando completamente desnuda. Comenzó bajando un escalón y luego el otro, dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbre a la temperatura del agua. Sumergió su cabeza para mojar su rubia cabellera nadando hasta llegar al otro extremo donde se encontraba la otra escalera. Se sentó allí observando la mirada que le estaba regalando Lexa, le sonrió y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Se sorprendió al sentir que unos labios besaban su abdomen, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y abrió los ojos en el momento en que la cabeza de Lexa emergía del agua con una sonrisa y sus ojos dilatados.

-Estás golpeada. –Dijo con seriedad, a lo que Lexa sólo pudo asentir despacio con la cabeza, varios golpes comenzaban a notarse en el cuerpo de ella.- Vamos, tienes que descansar. –Clarke tomó la mano de Lexa, intentando que esta la siguiera fuera del agua, pero Lexa no dejó que su esposa saliera, atrayéndola hacia sí y volviendo a abrazarla.- Necesitas descansar –Susurró la rubia mientras se dejaba abrazar.

Sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Lexa contra el suyo era algo que había imaginado incontables veces, pero jamás creyó que se sentiría así, segura entre sus brazos, protegida por ella, un calor abrazador que la hacía sentirse en casa, donde ella pertenecía. Sabía lo que tenía que suceder, pero ella no quería que sucediera porque debía, sino porque quería que así fuese, ella quería estar con Lexa, entregarse a ella en cuerpo y alma.

-Lo que necesito es a ti. –Respondió Lexa en un susurro haciendo que el calor de su respiración golpeara con la piel de Clarke, quien se aferró con más fuerza pero a la vez con cuidado, dejó un par de besos en el cuello de Lexa, quien sonreía sintiendo los dulces labios de la rubia sobre su piel.- Lo único que necesito es a ti. –Volvió a susurrar y sin romper el abrazó, unió sus labios con los de la rubia.

Era cierto, sólo la necesitaba a ella, siempre había estado segura de que sólo con ella podía entregarse, sólo con ella podía ser feliz, y no le importaba si Clarke no era feliz con ella, sólo quería la felicidad de la rubia, y antes de que todo aquello se hubiera planeado, había creído que quizás nunca lograría estar a su lado, y mucho menos como se encontraban en esos momentos.

Clarke correspondió el beso, suave, despacio, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, nadie las molestaría allí. Sus manos acariciaban la espalda desnuda de Lexa, desde el cuello hasta la cintura. Lexa había colocado su mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia, mientras que con la otra aferraba con fuerza su cintura. Sin separarse llevó a la rubia hasta el borde de la piscina, haciendo que esta pegara su espalda con la pared, el beso había comenzado a intensificarse cada vez más, y la castaña comenzaba a sentir cómo poco a poco la rubia ponía su pierna entre las suyas. Separaron sus labios para tomar aire, pero nuevamente volvieron a unirlos, Clarke comenzaba a hacer fricción con su pierna en la entrepierna de la castaña, quien había soltado un gemido ahogado por los labios de la rubia.

-Vamos a la cama –Susurró Clarke con la voz ronca y entre cortada. Lexa en respuesta negó con la cabeza, su mano que aún continuaba en la cintura de la rubia comenzó a bajar hasta tocar su muslo, el cual levantó un poco haciendo que la rubia rodeara con su pierna la cintura de la castaña.- Lexa –Susurró Clarke, fue todo lo que pudo decir, porque en cuanto sintió la fricción de la pierna de su esposa sobre su entrepierna, un gemido brotó de ella. Lexa sonrió, estaba amando cómo la hacía sentir, había soñado por años esos momentos, y por fin los podía hacer realidad. Deseaba poder tocar a Clarke y que esta disfrutara de sus caricias, deseaba ser ella y sólo ella la única persona que la hiciera sentir de esa manera. Sintió como Clarke empujaba su entrepierna contra su pierna, buscando volver a sentir lo que segundos antes había sentido.

Lexa bajó su mano del rostro de Clarke, acariciando su cuello con sus dedos, hasta llegar a sus pechos, primero tomó uno, con cuidado y suavidad comenzó a masajearlo, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que este se pusiera rígido, pero aun así no dejó de hacerlo. Llevó sus labios al cuello de Clarke, y después de depositar unos besos, atrapó con ellos el lóbulo de su oreja pasando con su lengua por el borde. Clarke no pudo ahogar ninguno de los gemidos que intentaban salir de ella, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Lexa volvió a friccionar su pierna con la entrepierna de Clarke, y en una danza de vaivén no dejó de hacerlo, mientras que cambiaba su mano, llevándola hacia el otro pecho que requería atención, con los dedos índice y pulgar apretó con suavidad el pezón, haciendo que clavara sus uñas en la espalda de Lexa. Poco a poco fue bajando su mano libre hasta la entrepierna de Clarke, con el pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos sobre el clítoris hinchado.

-Por favor –Susurró Clarke, implorando a Lexa, quien hizo caso omiso al pedido y por el contrario hizo que su esposa la deseara aún más. Con su dedo medio comenzó a jugar en la entrada de la rubia, friccionando a cada segundo, pero sin lograr su cometido de introducir su dedo en ella.- Lexa –Volvió a susurrar entre gemidos, los cuales eran música para los oídos de la castaña.- Por favor –Volvió a pedir, sintiendo cómo Lexa jugaba con ella, su dedo índice no dejaba de dar círculos sobre el clítoris de la rubia, y su dedo medio comenzaba a entrar lentamente.- Por Afrodita, ¡hazlo! –Gritó la rubia mientras sus uñas se clavaban más en la piel de la castaña. Aquella frase hizo sonreír a la ojiverde, quien con cuidado introdujo el dedo índice, esperó a que el cuerpo de Clarke se acostumbrara a aquella intromisión. Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Clarke se relajaba comenzó a hacer movimientos de salida y entrada, primero lentos y a medida que los gemidos de Clarke aumentaban, ella aumentaba su ritmo, pero siempre teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. Introdujo un segundo dedo, y también espero que Clarke se acostumbrara a aquello, pero rápidamente retomó con sus embestidas. No le llevó mucho tiempo más, ni muchos movimientos más, Clarke dejó salir un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo que enterraba sus uñas mucho más profundo en la piel de Lexa, quien disminuyó sus movimientos hasta casi detenerlos.- Te amo –Susurró Clarke, una vez había logrado normalizar su respiración. Clarke se mordió el labio inferior, sus mejillas se habían tornado de un rosa claro, aquellas dos simples palabras habían salido de su boca sin darle la opción a elegir, y un sentimiento de miedo inundó su cuerpo al imaginar que quizás Lexa no sentía lo mismo por ella, que quizás aquello había sido demasiado rápido.

-Te amo –Respondió Lexa con una sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en su rostro, los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes. Era la primera vez que se decían esas palabras. Sintió que su corazón se había acelerado más al escuchar las palabras de Clarke, quien no había pasado desapercibido aquello.

-Debí decírtelo en cuanto lo supe. –Susurró sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verdes, quería que supiera que lo que le estaba diciendo era lo que sentía, y lo que sentía era amor.- Pero creo que en ese momento era sólo una niña de ocho años y no tenía idea lo que era el amor. –Lexa sonrío y como respuesta unió sus labios con los de su esposa, quien correspondió aquel beso sin pensarlo dos veces.- Estás sangrando –Dijo la rubia una vez se hubieron separado, un hilito rojo flotaba detrás de la castaña.- Déjame ver. –Lexa se giró para que ella pudiera observar mejor, sintió como los dedos de su esposa recorrían parte de su espalda, y acto seguido era abrazada.- Fue mi culpa. –Susurró mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Lexa quien pudo observar que sus dedos también estaban teñidos de rojo.- Aunque también fue la tuya –Lexa soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-En ese caso, me hace sentir muy bien saber que te hago llegar al climax de esa manera. –Clarke mordió con suavidad el hombro de su esposa.- ¿Quieres dejarme más marcas? –Lexa se giró rápidamente, presionando nuevamente a la rubia contra la pared.- Esta vez, me gustaría en la cama. –Acto seguido tomó las piernas de la rubia y las sujetó a su cintura, se acercó a la escalera y salió de la piscina en dirección a la cama.- Espero que esté preparada para lo que se viene, princesa. –Y ambas mujeres cayeron sobre las pieles.

Clarke se sentó a horcajadas de Lexa, colocando sus rodillas a los lados de la cintura de la castaña. Lexa acariciaba la espalda de su esposa, mientras esta se inclinaba y unía sus labios. El beso fue lento, suave y perfecto para ambas, Clarke acariciaba el abdomen de Lexa mientras que con su mano libre remarcaba el borde debajo del pecho de Lexa. La rubia sonrió al sentir que Lexa aferraba sus manos a su cintura, mordió el labio de Lexa con cuidado, haciendo que esta dejara salir un pequeño gemido.

Clarke, poco a poco, fue dejando un camino de besos en la piel de su amante. Primero pasando por el cuello, besando su clavícula, y su hombro, bajó lentamente hasta llegar al valle que se encontraba entre aquellos montículos, la castaña cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento, de lo que los besos de la rubia la hacían sentir. Clarke volvió a sonreír, y levantó la mirada un poco para observar a su esposa, luego dio un pequeño mordisco en el pezón, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos por la sorpresa mientras dejaba salir un gemido.

-Clarke –Susurró Lexa mientras una de sus manos la llevaba a la cabeza de la rubia, acariciando sus cabellos, y la otra la colocaba en el hombro de esta, intentando que volviera a subir para besar sus labios, pero la rubia no lo permitió.- Sube –Pidió Lexa, pero en su lugar Clarke continuó bajando dejando el camino de besos, pasando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo, levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Lexa dejó caer su cabeza contra la piel de animal que tenía debajo de ella, y mientras sentía que los labios de la rubia descendían por su cuerpo, llevó sus manos a sus costados, y cuando menos lo esperó, Clarke estaba jugando con su clítoris. La rubia subió una de sus manos para acariciar el pecho de la castaña, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su pierna.

La respiración de Clarke contra el sexo de Lexa, hacía que esta se estremeciera de placer, intentando mover sus caderas para darle un mejor acceso, Clarke besaba cada centímetro que podía, acercó su lengua a la entrada de la castaña, y con facilidad introdujo la punta de ella. Lexa se había aferrado con fuerza a la piel de animal debajo de ella, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando la rubia se detuvo, sintió como los labios de ella se alejaban de su cuerpo, pero segundos después podía sentirlos junto a los suyos, sintiendo su propia humedad en ellos. Mordió el labio de Clarke en el momento en que sintió que estaba siendo penetrada por esta con dos dedos, pero Clarke imitó a Lexa, esperando que esta se acostumbrara a sus dedos. Una vez sintió que el agarra de sus dedos disminuía, comenzó a realizar pequeñas embestidas, Lexa ahogaba los gemidos en la boca de Clarke, quien sonreía internamente descubriendo lo que provocaba en el cuerpo de su esposa. No faltó mucho, ni fueron necesarias varias embestidas para que Clarke lograra su cometido, para que escuchara y sintiera cómo Lexa llegaba al orgasmo.

-No –Susurró con voz ronca Lexa, Clarke había intentado salir de encima de ella para no seguir aplastándola, pero la castaña se lo había prohibido. Estiró su mano libre trayendo hacia ellas otra de las pieles y se cubrió con ella.- Eres excepcional –Sonrió y luego la beso, la rubia retiró sus dedos de dentro de Lexa, y los limpió con la manta que estaba debajo de la ojiverde. Esta tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la espalda y la otra el cabello de la rubia.

-Si pudiera, me quedaría así para siempre. –Susurró Clarke mientras acomodaba su cuerpo a un costado de la castaña, pero sin despegarse. La había deseado tanto que necesitaba sentirla cerca, necesitaba sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Lexa, sentirla a su lado.

-Yo igual. –Respondió después de depositar un beso en la frente de la rubia.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Lexa abrió los ojos y giró su rostro para observar a Clarke quien asintió con la cabeza. Lexa se tomó su tiempo, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para formular su pregunta.- ¿Querías que yo ganara? –Preguntó con calma, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y su miedo al escuchar la respuesta. No quería escuchar un no, pero tampoco quería escuchar un si por compromiso.

-Lexa –Clarke se incorporó, apoyando sus codos en la suave piel de animal que estaba debajo de ellas.- Creo haberte dicho que estoy enamorada de ti desde que tengo ocho años. –Lexa la miró a los ojos y sonrió al ver la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Clarke.- Si hubiese sido por mí, no se hubiese realizado todo esto. –Clarke se inclinó y depositó un casto beso en los labios de Lexa.- Hubiese ido a tu casa y te pediría que te casases conmigo, pero papá no lo creyó prudente –Clarke ladeó la cabeza antes de continuar.- Y yo no estaba segura qué era lo que sentías, así que… -Se encogió de hombros, sin decir con palabras lo que Lexa había entendido, era el mismo miedo que ella sentía al saber que quizás Clarke no sentía lo mismo que ella.

Lexa sintió una felicidad absoluta recorrer su cuerpo, quizás tendría que acostumbrarse a lo que estar casada con la princesa conllevaba, pero sabía que fuese lo que fuese ella podría soportarlo, siempre y cuando Clarke estuviese a su lado.

-Si quieres cambiar de habitación, podríamos buscar alguna para las dos. –Clarke observaba su habitación con un brillo en los ojos, brillo que a Lexa no le pasó inadvertido.- Quizás no te guste o…

-Clarke –Susurró Lexa con una sonrisa, mientras hacía que la espalda de Clarke quedara contra las pieles.- Me gusta esta habitación, todo lo que venga de ti quiero que quede tal cual está, quiero acoplarme a tu vida y ser parte de ella. Te amo, Clarke –Volvió a susurrar contra los labios de la rubia, Clarke sonrió y luego remojó sus labios con su lengua.

-Te amo, Lex –Lexa sonrió antes de inclinarse y unir sus labios con los de Clarke, para juntas poder iniciar otra sesión de besos y caricias, otra sesión donde ambas podían demostrar lo que sentían por la otra.

Lexa recordaba a la niña de ocho años que había llegado a su vida para cambiarla, para hacerla dar un giro que jamás imaginó que sucedería, recordaba a esa niña que no ocultaba su amabilidad, no ocultaba su intriga, esa niña que con el paso del tiempo fue creciendo, instalando un sentimiento en Lexa que con los días se volvía más fuerte. Esa noche había anhelado el regreso de Clarke a la herrería de su padre, y aunque en ese momento no sabía lo que sentía con el tiempo lo había descubierto y no había querido ocultarlo o detenerlo.

Por su parte, Clarke se había sentido cautivada con los ojos verdes de Lexa, con la mirada que le había regalado la castaña desde el momento en que la había conocido, desde el momento en que su vida se había cruzado con la de ella. Clarke años atrás había reconocido que sólo quería a Lexa, tenerla a su lado, sentir sus besos, sus caricias, sentir la mirada verde cada mañana que despertara y cada noche que se fuese a dormir.

Aunque ellas estaban en su propio mundo, comenzando a vivir su vida juntas, fuera de esas paredes, fuera de esa habitación, el pueblo celebraba la unión de ellas dos, celebraba la unión de la amada princesa con la leal guerrera. Porque de algo que estaban seguros todos en el pueblo, era que aquella había sido una unión que sólo podría traer felicidad, y en esos momentos eran ellas dos quienes estaban apreciando aquella felicidad, ellas dos se habían casado bajo la bendición de los Dioses, pero sobre todo de Afrodita, su templo había sido testigo del amor que juntas se habían profesado.

* * *

¡Hola! Les traje este oneshot que espero que disfruten tanto como yo al escribir, sobre todo las batallas.  
Nunca se que escribir acá, pero aprovecho para decir que o se cuando voy a estar subiendo el siguiente fic, ya que tengo ideas de dos fics diferentes y los estoy escribiendo a la par, pero hasta no tener algunos capítulos de uno de ellos no los voy a subir, porque no me gustaría que en un futuro los abandone por falta de inspiración.  
Para quienes estén interesados, uno de los fics es el que ya conocen el nombre, "Our Lips Are Sealed" y el otro es la posible segunda parte de "Café, Vainilla y Chocolate" (este lo voy a subir cuando lo tenga completamente escrito) así que si hay que esperar.  
Gracias por leer el oneshot.  
Twitter: Maiteshd


End file.
